Rōmura Kizune
Emperor Rōmura Kizune (創音 狼党, Kizune Rōmura) was the leader of the Kizune clan and the first Emperor of Earth. He lived in the oldest known era where war between mankind is normal and Chakra has yet to be known. His life was a roller coaster; born as a musical genius, loved peace and music, turned into a slave, became a King and then the first Emperor of Earth after invaded and united half of the world. He would have conquered the whole world had Kaguya not consumed the fruit of Shinju and stopped him. Background Rōmura was born a millennium ago, when all the unethical acts in the modern days were normal and Chakra did not exist. Back then, Ōtsutsuki was the strongest clan due to their dōjutsu kekkei genkai, Byakugan. Ōtsutsuki despised war, they tried to end the mindless war between mankind by spreading their teaching but it had little effect. Rōmura was a loyal follower of Ōtsutsuki clan and believed in the teaching of Kaguya, until his clan and family was attacked and enslaved, suffered great casualties in the process. Realizing that peace cannot be brought by teaching alone and even if it can, it will never last long, he decided to conquer and unite the whole world so peace will last for eternity. With that mindset, Rōmura was no longer the same person he once was. As a slave, he was extremely obedient so he would not attract any attention or trouble that would hinder his training. He served as a slave until he was 15, when he managed to master and turn his kekkei genkai, Shinseitai from a singing aid into a dangerous weapon. To fulfill his dream, he required freedom. Combining his kekkei genkai and intelligence, he not only managed to release his clan from enslavement but also avenge his clan by massacring their invader. Massacre was actually an understatement, he actually tortured them in every way one could imagine before ending their life. From there, Rōmura started to rewrite the rules of the world. His first step toward his journey was conquering his own country. The invasion was done in merely a month. He met countless of opposition from the country during that period, some were his friends and clan mates. It was difficult for him but for the peace he longing, he killed them nonetheless. As the new King, he carried out a series of reforms to develop his country. All these reforms enabled him to invade the whole continent with ease after only a year since he took the throne. Even though the campaign was quick and easy, it was not without cost as millions of lives were consumed by the war initiated by him, twice the amount of average annual global casualties. Became a king did not earn him much reputation due to the fact that changes of kings happened very frequently in the old days, it was only until he conquered the whole continent he resided that his fame began to spread. Rōmura did not slow down after the last campaign. He launched a new invasion on the next nearest continent after only six months. However, it was not as smooth as the previous conquest. Ōtsutsuki clan were there, led by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. They traveled from another continent to stop Rōmura. Although it was out of his expectation, he did not retreat. Before the war started, Kaguya requested to talk with Rōmura to which he agreed. It was there he met Kaguya for the very first time. Although he was once a follower of Kaguya, he had never seen her before as they lived at different continents. Unsurprisingly, the talk did not end well and he left but not before telling her that her way will never work. The war quickly erupted after the failed negotiation. Their strength were equal; Kizune's sound mastery against Ōtsutsuki's improved vision. The war lasted for many years but Rōmura prevailed in the end. Ōtsutsuki clan were forced to fall back to their own continent and Rōmura proclaimed himself as the First Emperor with two continents, also equivalent to half of the world under his control. After only a day, Rōmura made a bold move. He led his army to chase Ōtsutsuki clan all the way to their home. He attempted to invade them and their continent without waiting them to recover from the last battle. Ōtsutsuki struggled hard during the invasion. Kaguya ultimately decided to consume the fruit of Shinju, a taboo that has been known since age in order to stop Rōmura. Rōmura tried to stop her, he failed but managed to consume half of the fruit. With the new-found power, Rōmura challenged Kaguya in a death match. He managed to invent some simple sound-based Genjutsu in that very short time span but unfortunately, he was beaten by Kaguya as her Rinne Sharingan made her immune to Genjutsu and Byakugan had more synergy with Chakra. Rōmura was spared by his arch-nemesis but he decided to take his own life on the spot by consuming lethal poison. He then left his last word and laughed maniacally until his very last breath. Personality In Progress Appearance In Progress Abilities In Progress Trivia *Rōmura (狼党) literally means Wolf and Gang is references to Mozart.